The Cubs Paw Print
by FallToJupiter
Summary: Started: March, 13, 2014 Completed: N/A


Chapter One

The Cubs Paw-Print

Third Person Point of View

* * *

"**D**ragon liver it's half off!" A man with a cart yelled to witches and wizard that passed.

Lilah Lupin was eight and she was roaming around Diagon alley in late July of 1988. The orphanage let the children out and about as long as they came back and stayed with in the wizarding world and got into no trouble. Her blonde hair was short so she couldn't pin it up, and she was dressed in muggle clothes like the rest of the children the run down orphanage.

Her blue eyes were scanning the street for the man she saw in a picture from her file once. The man that had bronze hair and blue eyes with bright golden flecks. She knew she probably wouldn't see him, but she also knew he was her father, a man she had no memory of, the same man she's meet one day.

Her muggle shoes- sneakers were worn and the laces were frayed, but being the care free girl she was she didn't care. Lilah weaved in and out of the crowds that were in the street. She didn't have any gallons or knuts or sickles on her and it was reaching around noon when her stomach grumbled. She wanted to go back and get food but she didn't want to face the children. She had a strong dislike for them. They knew her father was a werewolf. She knew it too, just like everyone in the orphanage did; and because of that snide remarks were thrown at her and glairs were sent because her father was something society didn't like.

She bit her chewed down lip and decided against going back; she want to explore the shops she'd seen a thousand times, gawk at things that came and went and meet people she's most likely never see again.

She went into Flourish and Blotts, the bell rang and the smell of books and ink swarmed her noise. She went into one of the isles and saw she was in the 'muggle-books' section. Her face lit up and she went straight for the book Beauty and the Beast. The cover was worn and the spine was worn and pages looked like they wanted to fall out. Lilah sat on the dirty carpeted floor and began to read. Her eyes looked over the words she's use to see- this being her favourite fairy tale. She heard footsteps passing her- never entering the isle, and she heard the bell ring but she was so absorbed in the book she paid no mind until someone snatched the book form her hands.

It was a tall boy. He had pale skin and grey eyes and platinum hair and fancy rich pure-blood robes on.

"Give it back!" Lilah demanded. She had to look up at the boy who wore an arrogant smirk.

"I don't think I will," He said in a snide, condescending tone.

"I said give it back you big bully!" She spat. With her eyes narrowed she looked menacing; but the baggy clothes she wore, took away from that and made her look rather pathetic.

"And I said I don't think so," The boy said before pushing Lilah back, causing her to fall on her bum.

"Leave her alone Draco!" A voice sounded behind the boy. The platinum blonde- Draco spun on his heels and Lilah scrambled up and saw it was another boy. Only he had black curls and sharper features, along with grey eyes that were in narrow slits.

"Why would I do that dear cousin?" Draco drawls out. The boy was in pure blood robes too but he had muggle sneakers on too.

"Because if you don't I'll make you," The boy threatened. Draco narrowed his eyes and slammed the book into Lilah's chest before sauntering off.

"Thanks," Lilah mumbled, looking at the boy who gave her a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Welcome. I'm Sirius Black the IV," The boy introduced. Lilah looked at him and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Lilah Hope Lupin," She said when he took her hand. Sirius's grey eyes widen and his jaw goes slack.

"L-Lupin, did you say? Like Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked. Lilah looks at the boy and takes her hand from his grip and sends him a warning glair.

"Why? Going to crack a joke? I've heard them all from the people at the orphanage so there's no need to waist your breath," Lilah spat. She was feisty, never backing down; she always held her own. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I know your dad." He said before continuing, "He helped my Aunt raise my cousin and sister."

"He helped raise you and your family?" Lilah asked. Her eight year old mind was racing.

"Yeah, of course he's my god-father?" Sirius said but it came out as a question. Tears swarmed Lilah's eyes. She started running. She ran out of the shop and pushed past people. 'Were the kids right? Did my own father not want me?' She thought. All she wanted was the matron, Kaylee Fright. She's the woman who ran the orphanage- the only one in the hell whole who didn't crack wise or make jokes or spit snide comments. Kaylee Fright was the same woman who she once called 'mum' off handedly by accident, because she fits the bill for one. Lilah opened the old woman's office door.

Kaylee fright was eating crumpets and drinking tea when Lilah burst threw her door with tears streaming down her face.

"Lilah, dear what happened?" The grey haired woman asked.

"They-"sob, "-were right!" Sob, "-He didn't-," sob, "want me!" Lilah let out as she collapsed on the woman's lap.

"What do you mean, love?" Mrs. Fright asked. Lilah sniffled harshly. She looked at the old woman and walked to the window so she was looking out at people. Happy people, poor people, it didn't matter because they all had the love of somebody and in her mind, she was never wanted.

"He was helping raise another family. The kids, the other adults- they were right," Lilah spat. Any trace of the happy girl that set out that very same morning was gone and all that was left was a broken and hurt eight year old.

"How do you know this?" The woman asked carefully, because at any moment accidental magical could happen and someone would be hurt.

"A boy told me," Lilah started in a distant voice, " He said that he helped his Aunt help raise him and his sister and cousin," Lilah said as fresh tears rolled down her face, "I always thought they were wrong, that my dad loved me. Instead he just got a better family." The matron was about to speak again but a knock came from the door.

"Are you sure? Remus Lupin we're talking about? The same man who- when he had to give you to me -was crying like a new born," The matron said.

"Yes! We're talking about my bloodily father! He traded me in and got a family that out shines me in every way possible!" Lilah shouted as she bent over hugging herself. The room. The building itself was shaking due to this girls accidental magic. And the matron was going to speak, plead to small girl and ask for her to stop this madness. Pictures fell and other objects shattered and the woman, in all forty years of magical child care, had never scene a more powerful child.

A knock came from the door. That was it that got the blondes attention. A simple, knock-knock on the paint chipping door.

"W-w-who is it?" Mrs. Fright called out.

"I'm Remus Lupin; I've brought Andromeda Tonks and the children in her care with me. We wanted to apologize for upsetting Lilah Lupin," Remus's voice was horse when he said Lilah's name and her eyes widened. Mrs. Fright smiled.

"Come in, please," Mrs. Fright said. And with a shocked and slight horrified yet alighted face Lilah's brain went numb and she could not think. A man with rubbish robes and amber, tear filled eyes walked in first. Next was a woman with ebony curls and piercing grey eyes. She was lean as was the fifteen and eleven year old girls. The oldest girl had spiky rainbow hair which she was flashing random colors. The other girl was blonde, and had the sharpest features in the room, and ice blue eyes. And last was the boy that made her run off, Sirius Black.

"Mr. Lupin, nice to meet you again," Mrs. Fright greeted.

"Same to you Mrs. Fright," Remus replied, his eyes never leaving Lilah; whom was looking at her shoes.

"Hi," Remus breathed. Lilah looked at him and muttered, "Hello," back.

"Do you know who I am?" Remus asked softly, as he approached her as if she were a freighted animal.

"Of course, I have ears and unlike most people I have a brain which I use," She replied back fiercely. She didn't like him. He had a new family. He even brought them here to showboat them. Remus looked at the girl- his cub and smiled. She was in so many ways like her mother- and yet -so different.

" Lilah! Speak politely," Mrs. Fright scolded gently. "It's true," She mumbled and the woman Andromeda laughed, "Just like a Slytherin," Andromeda thought.

"It's fine, do you mind if we speak privately? I heard what upset her and I'd like to talk about," Remus asked the woman gently.

"Of course," Mrs. Fright replied before leading everyone except Remus and Lilah out. Lilah stood on the other side of the room, glaring at Remus as he took as seat and seat up another chair so it faced him.

'Please come sit," Remus said patting the empty cushioned seat affectionately. Lilah shook her head no and sat on the floor where she had been standing. "Understandable," Remus said as he turned his chair to look at her. She was very skinny and her noise was red from crying though the bags under the eight year olds eyes lead Remus to believe she was sick.

"Okay, Lila-" Remus was cut off by Lilah,

"Call me Lilah, just Lilah, okay? That's all I've ever been and that all I'll ever be."

"Okay Lilah, I heard what you said and I didn't leave you. I swear it. The ministry made me give you up," Remus said in a pleading tone. Lilah stood up and paced.

"But you got a better family out of it, right? That's why you brought them here? So you could rub my face in it? I get it, nobody really wants me. I'm just a wayward girl who's hated by those whom live with her because of her heritage." Lilah looked at Remus and added, "-I don't mind that they hate me, I don't care either what you are- being a werewolf is cool." She told him. Lilah looked to her father and continued half-hysterically now; "I get it really, but if you could, stop rubbing it in. It hurts a lot. I always thought about it and not knowing was painful but now I know. And that's what hurts. Knowing, that kids grew up with you while I grew up with no one other than Mrs. Fright and the occasional Ministry worker who took pity on me." And when she was done Lilah collapsed and started sobbing. Remus got up from his chair and hugged her. She fought but he didn't let her go. He held her and took in her 'Whys' and 'I hate that you left me here' and the most frequent 'I missed you so much and I know, you'll leave me behind again'. When she was done, she was silent. She was breathing and Remus kissed her hair.

"I will never leave you alone again, okay?" His voice was hard, his was not only promising her, but himself. "I will never let you feel this way again- like you don't matter because you do. Because I love you, and Mrs. Fright and those people out there, your god siblings and their aunt and cousin," Remus continued before Mrs. Fright and a man with a white beard and half moon spectacles entered, along with a woman who was clearly a ministry worker.

"Mr. Lupin," The old man, Albus Dumbledore, Head wizard at Wiznott and head master at Hogwarts, said.

"Professor?" Remus asked as he an Lilah stood up.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, we say your display of affection toward your daughter and how ,mature she is and Madam Tonks nee Black even agreed to take her once a month- you're able to have your daughter back," Dumbledore said with a smile as Remus nearly fainted and Lilah was shocked.

"You're serious? No joke, I can go home with the bloke?" Lilah asked. The adults laughed at the sentence.

"That bloke," Mrs. Fright said with a grin, "is your father."

"I know, I was just at a loss of words. I mean I'm emotionally drained. This day has been hectic for an eight year old!" The adults once again laugh before sending the girl outside the room, and inviting the Andromeda woman in, leaving her with the three age varied children.

"Hi," Lilah said with an awkward wave.

"Hey, again," The boy from the store said to Lilah. "Hey," she repeated when a girl with dark blonde hair smiled kindly at Lilah. The older girl stuck out her hand and Lilah took it.

"I'm Cassiopeia, his sister. But please, call me Cassie," She told Lilah. Lilah bobbed her head up and down and smiled.

"-and I'm their cousin Nyphadora; but call me Tonks," said the one with the changing hair; not missing a beat.

"Okay, so what do you guys like?" Lilah asked. Sirius's grey eyes brighten and he started to babble, only allowing his sister and cousin a few words here and there.

"-Oh chocolate is amazing, really," Sirius said when the adults came out.

"That it is Mr. Black," The man Remus called Professor agreed. " Thank you!" Sirius said with a dog like smile on his face. Lilah turned to her father and the adults with hope.

"What are you standing around for, go pack," Her father said. And Lilah jumped on him, hugging his waist." Come on, I want to show you home," Remus told her as he messed her hair up with his calloused hand. Lilah let out an 'ekk,' before rushing up the creaky old stairs of the place she's lived for seven years and kept repeating the word 'home' to herself, causing a large grin to form on her face. She opened the door to the room she shared with three other girls, Penny, Fiona and Dana. The girls were older than Lilah by almost eight to ten years so she never really bonded with them, therefor no reason to leave a not or ay recognition of a goodbye. Lilah too the bag that Mrs. Fright charmed for her when she was six and stuck the three other pairs of jeans and seven shirts she owned, along with her tooth brush and comb and the one stuffed animal, a black wolf named Lunar, that she was brought to the orphanage with.

Lilah ran back down the steps and looked between her father and Mrs. Fright, her eyes welled with tears. She was leaving. She was going home with her dad, and getting a real home.

"It's okay dear, I'll write," Mrs. Fright told Lilah as she gave the girl a hug." Okay, and I'll miss you, and promise me you won't forget me," Lilah said rubbing her arm against her eyes. " Promise," Mrs. Fright replied as Lilah grabbed her fathers right and since Sirius was n the other and Tonks and Cassie were linked with Andromeda. And with that final look, there were tow loud 'pops' and the six felt like they were being sucked threw a tube before they landed outside of a small cottage that was surrounded by woods, not another home for miles. Remus turned to Lilah who looked a bit green and laughed, squeezing her hand he said "Welcome home."

* * *

Word Count: 2722

Pages: 9

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers.

With the exception of Lilah Lupin, Sirius Black the IV and Cassiopeia.

Look out for plot twists and strong feels,.


End file.
